


The Voices Told Me To Do It

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Common Cold, Coughing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hunters & Hunting, Influenza, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Sam has really bad flu. It's not a hunt that Dean can just abandon, but he does make sure that he gets Sam warm and comfortable in a nearby motel so he can stay out of things and get better.Unfortunately, that's when the visions start...
Kudos: 34





	1. Left Behind

"Hey, Sammy, wake up."

Sam squinted his eyes at the flashing motel sign that was trying to blind him. "Wha?"

"We're here. Didn't you hear me or are your ears just that clogged," asked Dean as he leaned over to look Sam up and down with his scrutinizing eyes. 

Sam pushed Dean angrily. "Get off, jerk!" 

"Seriously? That's the best comeback that ya got? You must even be sicker than I thought," Dean chided as he pushed Sam's shoulder roughly. "Alright, let's get you inside." 

Sam reached into the back of the Impala and grabbed his duffle. He also grabbed the box of tissues that had fallen to his feet and lamely followed his brother into the motel room. It wasn't the worst motel that they had ever stayed at. After all, they have stayed at a variety of places in dozens of states.

"Over here," called Dean as he tried to jolt his brother, who was just standing at the door.

Sam started to lean forward as his breath caught. He dropped his duffle and lifted his elbow to his face. He seemed to stay there for a moment while his eyes jammed shut and his breath completely hitched. 

"HuTCsHsHs! HuTCSHsHS! HutchsSHsh!"

Dean jumped as he spun around, sighing once he looked at his brother. "Oh, Sammy. You got it bad this time, didn't ya," Dean sympathized.

Sam looked up from where he was. He was slightly bent over with his hand placed over his nose. "Ub, yeah," he answered with a frown. 

"Well, you just get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours," Dean told him as he walked toward the door. He clapped him on the back as he headed to the door.

Sam spun around a bit in surprise. "I can help. I'm not useless," he pointed out before he pitched forward once more. "HutcsHSHSh!"

"Uh huh. Might want to tell your nose that. Besides, it's just one Vamp. I could do this hunt in my sleep. You just stay here and get better, okay?" 

Dean fixed Sam with a worried look. Sam sniffled and rubbed his sweaty hair back from his forehead. "Dean, I'm fine," Sam reassured since he knew exactly what Dean was thinking. He could tell thanks to his brother’s deep green eyes. 

"Okay. Call if you need anything," Dean told him sternly as he grabbed the keys and tossed them in the air only to catch it again.

"You too," flashed Sam as the door slammed. 

He instantly felt alone and colder. He wasn't sure the last time that he had been separated from Dean this much. Sure, it was nice to not be with his brother all the time. But, he did like his brother and he wished that he was here when he was ill. He would have to make do without him for a while. 

"HuTCsHsHs! HtcshSHsh! HutcHSSHsh!"

Yep, he was in for a rough time.


	2. Visions Looming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew this wasn't going to be good. Not good at all.

Sam knew this wasn't going to be good. Not good at all.

That was why Sam was laying on the bed facing the ceiling. All he heard was the whispering in his ears and the tingling in his bones. He wished that it would just stop there. He could probably handle it from there, but that was never where it ended. The visions were oh so much worse. 

Sam closed his eyes for a moment before he saw a flash of blood, grinding of teeth, and the screaming of what he thought was an elderly women. It was difficult to see since he was feverish already and now his visions were more hazy than they had been in the past. He could only rub at his head and push against his temples to try and alleviate the pain.

He gritted his teeth together as another rush of visions plagued him. This time he actually heard voices and he could see things in his head.

"Help me! Help me," an elderly women cried as she tried in vain to barricade her door. She looked to be in her late seventies. 

The sound of clawing and snarling jolted the entire house. It was followed by the shredding and clawing of the door. It was as if whatever was out there was trying to break down the door and get to the women. From the terrified and horrified look on her face, Sam could guess that she knew exactly who or what was trying to attack her.

Tears ran from her eyes like a waterfall as she tried to pull at the door. "No! No! Leave me alone! Arthur, help me!”

The shrill voice rang through Sam's ears when the vision finally ended. He drew backwards on the bed and felt like he was going to vomit. He finally sat up and breathed heavily with his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. He gasped for breath while his eyes flickered around. He thought that he saw his brother, but he knew that it was probably just his delusional mind. 

"Dean," Sam managed to croak out as he tried to take a step from the bed. 

His legs felt like jello as he collapsed. He fell with his legs folded under him. He blinked his eyes before he rushed backwards against the wall. He shoved his fist against his face and sunk his teeth into his finger to try and stop himself from shouting in pain. It felt like icepicks had drilled through his skull. Usually Dean was there to make him feel better, but Dean was nowhere to be found.

Sam suddenly felt the overwhelming need to sneeze. He desperately didn't want to since he was sure that it would just make his migraine that much worse. He didn't have a choice in the matter, however. Instead, he bowed his head and just tried to make the feeling disappear by breathing lightly through his stuffy nose.

His nose ran and dripped onto the ground. He screwed his eyes shut as he pitched forward. "ItcsHsHs! HetCSHsHs! ITcsHsHS! HetcSHsHs!" 

The sneezing fit ended in a scream of agony. Sam didn't care who heard it or what they thought. He didn't even care if he was forced out of this motel. He didn't care. He just wanted the pain to end and he wanted his brother. 

Sam shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He opened it and started to call Dean. He heard it ring for a bit before he heard his brother's voice. 

"Yeah, Dean."

"D-Dean," stammered Sam as he felt his teeth chatter as if he had been thrown into a freezing lake.

"Sam? Sammy, is that you? Speak up. I can hardly hear you."

Sam closed his eyes and pushed the phone even closer to his ear. He didn't believe that it would help, but he needed something. "I see them. I see them everywhere. They're coming for her.”

"What?! Sam, what are you talking about? Who's coming for who?!'

Sam felt his hand start to shake as the pain came flooding in again. He screamed in the phone and he heard Dean shout in surprise. "It's happening again! No! It's happening!" 

With that Sam dropped the phone as both hands rushed to his ears as if that would control everything. He breathed heavily and shook his head to clear it. 

"Sam? Sam!"

He heard Dean shout for him. But, it didn't matter. A fresh wave was coming.

The women suddenly rushed into her closet. She picked up a wooden cane and closed the door tightly behind her. It was a flimsy closet with a door barely hanging on it's hinges. She breathed heavily before she lifted a hand up to her mouth to quiet her raspy breathing. Clearly someone had taught her something about hunting. 

The women shook in terror before the door to her bedroom was broke down. The hair on the women’s neck stood on end as she readied her cane. She blinked her eyes, lowering her hand from her mouth. She strategically positioned herself for the best angle to attack. 

There was snuffling and snorting around as well as growling and snarling. A giant creature with wiry brown fur, massive paws, erect ears, and cold, yellow eyes peeked forward. It's paws streaked forward as it looked around desperately for anything that it could get it’s claws on. It snapped it’s jaws together with it’s ears shoved forward. 

It came toward the closet and rushed forward. It's claws raked against the ground before it came toward the closet door. The creature clawed at the door once, causing it to break off from the hinges. The creature tossed them aside as the women thrust the can against the creature's head with more force than Sam thought was possible due to the women’s age. The creature snarled in rage before it darted toward the women with renewed determination.

The last thing Sam saw a splatter of blood.  
  
Then nothing.

Sam gasped in surprise as he fell sideways on the ground as the whole world went black.


	3. Weighed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a lot of practice dealing with a sick Sam.....but a sick vision induced Sam not so much.

Sam awoke as he felt something wet splash him in the face. He gasped in surprise as he sat up and realized that he was on the bed and wasn't in the same clothes that he had been earlier and he felt strangely woozy and disoriented.

It wasn't until his eyes focused that he saw Dean standing in front of him. "Thank God," Dean breathed as he looked Sam up and down. "I thought that we were going to have to take you to the hospital." 

"What? Why," Sam rasped before he realized that his voice was completely shot. He wrinkled his nose as he felt the urge to sneeze once more. He tried to say something to Dean, but Dean already knew.

He pressed some soft tissues against his nose and breathed heavily. He then pitched forward with Dean still keeping the tissues locked in place. 

"ItcSHsHShe! HetcSHsHs! ItcSHsHs! HetcSHsHs!" 

Sam started to blow into the tissues just as Dean jumped back. "Hey, I wasn't planning on holding them there. You're not an invalid!" 

Sam blinked teary eyes up at Dean. "Deadn, please," he begged.

Dean sighed as he grabbed more tissues and rubbed at Sam's nose for him. "Alright, alright. No need to cry," he chided gently as he gripped his shoulder tightly. "Okay, blow."

Sam obeyed as he blew loud and hard. Dean almost felt like he was going to be jolted off the bed. "That's it, Sammy. Good," chided Dean as he lifted the tissues and wiped Sam's nose clean. He tossed them into the trash as he lifted Sam's chin and moved his pointer finger around in Sam's face. 

"Follow my finger," Dean ordered. 

Sam pushed Dean's hand away. "Dean," he complained.

Dean drew back and lifted his hands. "Alright, fine. I'm just worried, Sammy. I came back and you were unconscious on the floor," he pointed out. 

Sam didn't remember any of that. He lifted a hand and rubbed at the side of his head. He hissed in pain as he drew backwards. "Hurts," he croaked out.

"You were a little hard to understand on the phone. What were you trying to tell me," asked Dean as he rubbed Sam's sweaty hair from his forehead. 

Sam pulled away and blinked his eyes. They started to tear up as he tried to meet Dean's gaze. "I saw a vision," he croaked as he coughed heavily. It jolted his entire body and Dean had to keep him from falling off the bed. 

"Hey, calm down. Just relax," Dean tried to urge. Sam always worked himself up when he got sick and it always made things worse. It was Dean's job to calm him down, but he rarely was able to. "Now take a breath and tell me what you saw in your vision."

Sam thought hard. "Werewolf I think," he mumbled as he struggled to figure out and remember exactly what he had seen. "And a women. She was hiding and trying to fight it. It killed her.”

"Werewolf you say," Dean murmured as he ran his thumb and forefinger against his jaw thoughtfully. He sighed heavily as he swiveled his head to grab their father's journal.

Sam usually couldn't bring himself to read it recently. However, it seemed like Dean was searching for something. He flipped the pages a bit before he set it down. "Do you know where it was?" 

Sam shook his head madly with tears in his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he replied with his head slightly bowed. "The women is already dead." 

Dean rubbed Sam's shoulder. Sam shied away and wouldn't even look at him. "Sammy, it's not your fault. You can't help everyone and you're sick and feverish. Your fever is just making it worse." 

"ItcsHsHsSH! ItcSHsHs! HetcSHsHs! ItcSHsHs!"

"Not to mention you have the sneeziest cold I've ever seen," chuckled Dean as he grabbed more tissues and started to clean at his little brother's nose. He hadn't done this in years, but he didn't mind. Sam may have been old now, but he was still his little brother. He would always be his little brother. 

"Dean—“

"Sam, no," chided Dean as he kicked off his boots and pushed Sam over. He sat beside his brother and pretended to look into Sam's ear before he whispered into it. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You can't help every vision that you see. You need to understand that."

"We have to help," pleaded Sam.

"And we will when you're better," reassured Dean. There was no way to make Sam understand. He was a little too far gone, but at least Dean could keep repeating it. Maybe one time it would sink in for him. "Understand me? But, only when you're better. That means no fever and no sneezing for at least an hour." 

"ItcSHshSh! HetcSHsHS! ItcsHsHs! HtcSHsHs!”

"And clearly you can't even go five minutes. We'll work up to it. Just relax. The more you get worked up the worse the visions become," Dean pointed out as he fluffed the pillows behind Sam and tried to force him to lay down. Sam sprang right back up while Dean wrestled to force him back down.

"Deadn, I dond't wandt to—“

"You have to," pointed out Dean gently. He brushed Sam's hair backwards and smiled. "I'll be right in that bed or in this room if you need anything. Okay? Just try and get some sleep." 

Sam blinked his eyes. "O-Okay," he stuttered.

"I'll be right here. You're just feverish and need rest. Get some sleep," Dean repeated as he rubbed Sam's forehead gently. It always worked to put him to sleep when they were kids. He hoped that it had the same effect on Sam now.

Eventually Sam's eyes drifted close and his breathing evened out. He just prayed that it stayed that way.


	4. The Way Things Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not ideal that people die without being saved, and yet it just the way it goes no matter how much Sam or Dean wishes they could change it.

Blood dripped from the creature's teeth and onto the ground. It's fur was ruffled from the fight and it had a small nick on it's shoulder with blood gushing from the wound. It slightly lumbered forward with it's eyes scorching around. 

It stepped over a dead body with it's head at a strange angle. A terrified expression was frozen on her face while her arm was almost disconnected from her body. 

The creature treated her like she was nothing as he sunk his teeth into it and started to eat.

"No! No!'

Sam sat straight up, screaming at the top of his lungs. His hands shot up and pulled at his hair, almost yanking it out. He wailed as his legs slightly kicked outward. 

Dean immediately rose to his feet and rushed forward. He came over to his brother and tried to push his shoulders against the bed to hold him down. "Hey, Sam. Sammy, look at me." 

Sam continued to scream and whither from his brother's grasp. Dean was sure that Sam didn't know that it was Dean on top of him. He just saw the creature from his vision and he wasn't about to let it destroy him like it had the elderly women.

"No! I won't let you!" 

"Dude, it's me. It's Dean," he snapped as he patted Sam on the side of the face to try and jolt him.

"Dean," Sam finally managed to croak. 

Dean dipped his head ever so slightly to Sam's so that their foreheads were almost touching. "Yeah, it's me," replied Dean as he took Sam's hands in his own and squeezed them tight. "It's me. It's Dean. I'm right here. Just the two of us. That's it."

Sam opened his mouth to retort his brother before he buckled forward with his head almost crashing into his brother's chest. "ItcSHSHew! ItcSHsHs! HetcSHsHs!"

Dean felt the hot, wet spray on his t-shirt. He tried not to think of it as he helped Sam sit up. "I'b sorry," Sam croaked. 

"It's alright," chided Dean as he grabbed the tissue box and handed it over to his little brother. "Just take this and take care of your nose. It's a little messy."

Sam immediately lifted a hand over his nose as he used his other hand to reach for his tissue box. He started to blow his nose before he rubbed at his nose. Once he was finished he threw it away and looked to Dean with still a haunted expression on his face.

"Hey, you okay," Dean chided. 

Sam shook his head as his eyes watered. He quickly wiped away the tears as his breath turned uneven and crackling in his chest. "I should have helped him. I could've helped him." 

"Sam, for the final time, we have no idea where this happened and it probably already happened. I'm all about saving people, but this is different and you know it. You can't take every vision to heart. You're going to end up killing yourself," Dean snapped. 

He had been a little too harsh. He knew by the way that Sam's eyes dropped and part of his mouth turned down in an angry frown. Dean knew that look all too well. When Sam was younger he would never yell at his brother. He would just angrily smirk like that and look away. Clearly that was the route that Sam was taking with him now.

"Sammy, I didn't mean that. I'm just worried about you," Dean argued with a firm shake of his head. This was going from bad to worse. 

Sam wrinkled his nose as he laid down on the bed, facing the wall with his back to Dean. He huffed under his breath with his eyes narrowed. Dean could feel the tension coming off of him in waves. He was furious with Dean and Dean didn't blame him. The visions freaked him out and he usually ended up taking it out on Sam. 

"Sam, look at me, please," Dean urged as he rubbed at Sam's upper back.

Sam forced himself to turn over and looked up at his brother. "What," he spat. 

"I know that your visions are frightening and it hurts you. I know that. I just don't know what to do to help. I'll try. I try my best, but I also can't pretend that it doesn't scare the shit out of me, cause it does. Do you understand that, Sammy," Dean rambled to the point that he could barely understand himself.

Sam gulped as he nodded his head slowly. "I don't like it."

"I know that you don't and I don't blame you. This cold hit you hard and visions on top of that. It's not fair to you, kiddo. I know that," he murmured as he ran his fingers through Sam's sweaty hair. 

Sam let out a murmur of relief as the tension in his body partly released and his eyes almost rolled up in his head. "Feels good," he breathed. 

"Then I'll keep it up as long as you need me to," vowed Dean as he rubbed his fingers even harder into Sam's hair. He kneaded at his skull and heard Sam let out a few gasps before it turned into a hum of pleasure.

"We'll get through this, Sammy. We always do," he whispered.

"ITcSHsHs! HetcSHsH! ItcSHsH! Ub, tissue," Sam croaked.

Dean used his other hand and pulled three from the box. He shoved them against Sam's nose and Sam took them from him as he rubbed at his nose and then left them there to catch any residual drips.

"We'll get through the visions. We'll get through the cold. Who knew that we would have to get through two together! Huh, Sammy," questioned Dean. 

However, the only answer that Dean got was snores. Dean rolled his eyes, but continued to massage his head. He would do anything that he could for Sam and if that meant massaging his head and staying with him to keep the visions away then that was exactly what they were going to do.


End file.
